poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Data Squad: Mission to the Galaxy, Big Ranger Adventures Transcript
Here is the transcript for Power Rangers Data Squad: Mission to the Galaxy, Big Ranger Adventures. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The opening begins in a far distanced planet called "Drakonda", ???. ???. Prince Luther: Aha! ???, ???. ???, ???. Prince Luther: Stand firm, men, for the King and Asgard! ???, ???. Prince Luther: (yells) Back to the sea, dog! (grunting) ???, ???. Royal Guard: Prince Luther! ???, ???. Commander Drax: Drop your weapons or say goodbye to your prince! ???, ???. Prince Luther: Drax, I should have known you were behind this cowardly attack. Commander Drax: Hello, nephew, Sorry I've missed the family reunions, but it's been difficult, being banished and all. Prince Luther: Your punishment was well-earned. Commander Drax: That depends on your point of view, But since your daddy has left you alone and unprotected, I thought we could get reacquainted. Prince Luther: His absence is but temporary, He has business across the Western Planet. Commander Drax: Is that what he told you? (chuckles) He knew I was growing strong in the mechanical arts, Too strong, perhaps, for even him. You fight bravely for the son of a coward. ???, ???. Commander Drax: Tie him up! Dark Army Trooper: Your cutlass! Commander Drax: Plenty more at home. Leave it. A calling card for my cowardly brother. Take him aboard the ship! And be sure to bring the princess as well! Prince Luther: She's not here, She stayed behind in Asgard. ???, ???. Commander Drax: Search the castle, Find the girl. Prince Luther: I tell you, she's not here! ???, ???. Dark Army Trooper: Aha! ???, ???. Willory: Are you certain he's gone? ???, ???. Willory: I say, my lady, it may be prudent to remain under wraps. ???, ???. Willory: My lady? ???, ???. Princess Kyla: My brother needs help. Willory: Oh, heavens, my lady! As your butler, I cannot allow you to... Princess Kyla: Step aside, Willory. Willory: But, my lady, it's a boatful of pirates and your fencing classes have just begun! You're not yet up to the task! Princess Kyla: Perhaps you're right. Then there's only one thing to do. Willory: Indeed. Stay hidden until the rogues have left. ???, ???. Willory: My lady? ???, ???. Willory: What is it? Princess Kyla: It's from my father. His own creation. He said I was to use it only in the gravest of circumstances. (pirates shouting) Willory: I'd say this qualifies. But what does it do? Princess Kyla: It's a Helpseeker. ???, ???. Princess Kyla: We need help. Luther has been taken. The situation is dire. Please bring back... Let me see. What do we need? Willory: The army! The navy! Princess Kyla: Heroes. We need heroes that can save Luther! ???, ???. Dark Army Trooper: She's not on board, sir. Commander Drax: Blast! Send spies to Asgard and the surrounding Planets, I need them both. ???, ???. Willory: Heroes? Princess Kyla: Yes. Power Rangers. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz (V.O.): Power Rangers Data Squad: Mission to the Galaxy, Big Ranger Adventures! ???, ???. :Rocker ::Monochromatic mother earth ::Too dark to see the morning ::A tension in the atmosphere ::It’s cold and never thawing ::Follow common sense ::In the way that I’ve been told ::But will it really make me happy? ::Now I realize my breath has started to freeze :Singers ::I’m in the middle of the blizzard ::I can feel the pressure ::Got ice encased around my heart ::The beats the only measure ::Of even knowing I’m alive ::Come turn this pain to pleasure :Rapper ::Before I shut right down and shut the door for good :Rocker ::There’s a wall that’s towering over me ::If I try to climb it will I succeed? ::Oh Oh Oh Oh ::I’ll find the truth deep inside ::Life is in my hands, so no need to pray ::‘Cause I’m ready now for the judgement day ::Oh Oh Oh Oh ::It’s gonna be mine to pay ::No one else gets to decide ::‘Cause the futures only made for you and I (Short Instrumental) :Rapper ::Yeah, such a narrow world ::Full of empty dreams ::Pausing out the drift ::Like my haunted screams ::Staring through the void, I can find my feet ::Ima blow it all away like a blizzard :Rocker ::Ayayayayayayayay :Singers ::Break the ice, break the ice ::Break the ice now! ::Break the ice, break the ice ::Break the ice now! :Rocker ::Ayayayayayayayay :Singers ::Break the ice, break the ice ::Break the ice now! ::Break the ice, break the ice ::Break the ice now! :Rocker ::There’s a wall that’s towering over me ::If I try to climb it will I succeed? ::Oh Oh Oh Oh ::I’ll find the truth deep inside ::Life is in my hands, so no need to pray ::‘Cause I’m ready now for the judgement day ::Oh Oh Oh Oh ::I’ll be the one to decide ::It is my right to be free ::‘Cause the futures only made for you and I ::And the story will last forever more ???, ???. Fu: (humming) Oh, why good morning, Tweeter. Tweeter: (whistling and coughing) Fu: There's that cough again, Polly want a gas mask? Tweeter: (whistles, coughs) Fu: I'll bet it's the smog, up we go. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (snoring) Fu: Well, now we've gotten rid of the smog, let's get of the snoring. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (grumbling) Fu: Time to get up, Robbie. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Oh! Ah! Ehh! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Oh, why did you have to wake me, Fu? I was dreaming about sleeping. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (screaming and grunting) ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (laughing, yawns, smacks lips) ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Mornin', Fu. What's for breakfast? Fu: Well, your mother made orange juice, eggs, bacon, toast with marmalade and coffee, How do you want your eggs? Robbie Diaz: Just skip the eggs. Fu: Watching your cholesterol, eh, Robbie? Say, "Ahh." Robbie Diaz: Ahh. (gulps) Mm, You burned the toast. ???, ???. Tony Diaz: Have a good day, Son. Robbie Diaz: You too, Dad. ???, ???. Austin Diaz: Uh, Pop? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Austin? Austin Diaz: You're coming to my baseball game today, aren't you? It's the tournament semi-finals. Robbie Diaz: Sure, Austin, I wouldn't miss it for the universe. ???, ???. Austin Diaz: Starts at 4.00. Robbie Diaz: I'll be there. Alice Diaz: I love you, Dad. Robbie Diaz: Love you, Alice. Alice Diaz: Uh, Dad? Uh, there's a dance at school this afternoon. Robbie Diaz: That's nice, dear. Alice Diaz: Oh, thanks, Dad, You're outergalactic. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I'm out of money too. Angelica Diaz: Bye, darling. Suddenly, Astro blabbering. Robbie Diaz: Astro! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: So I forgot to say goodbye. Astro: (garbled dog-speak) I love you, George. Robbie Diaz: I know, I know. I love you too. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Oh, no, not again. ???, ???. Rocket Rick: This is Rocket Rick, your Dees drive-time digital top-ten DJ, And here's the morning traffic advisory for all of you poor drones who have to do this every day. Together: Turn around, go home and go back to bed. Robbie Diaz: Very funny. Now let's have it straight or I'm gonna be late again. Rocket Rick: OK, here it is straight, just for you. The skyway's backed up from the 101 to the 202 and the 300, Get off and head for the 404. Robbie Diaz: 404, huh? Right! ???, ???. Rocket Rick: Oh, too late. The 404 is jammed. Robbie Diaz: I know. I know.... It's time for the Data Squad traffic-beater. Inflate-a-Cop. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (laughing) I hate to be this sneaky, but my job's on the line. Soon, siren noise ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (laughs) My siren's getting better every day. As the siren continues, but however siren slows. Robbie Diaz: Roo... roo-roo-roo... Roo... Rooh-oh. (chuckles nervously) ???, ???. Rocket Rick: Too bad, Robbie. Traffic school begins next Saturday. In the meantime, here's one just for you. (Steve McClintock and Garm Beall: Gotcha) ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (laughs) Made it! Hello, Commander Center. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Robbie Diaz reporting, Decca, to say whatever it is I do, I just did it again. Decca 2: You certainly did, Robert. Robbie Diaz: What are my trusted and close friends of mine up to today? Decca 2: The other rangers are meeting at Canterlot High School for the entire day. Robbie Diaz: Thank you. This is Robbie Diaz signing off for the entire day. Ahh. ???, ???. Elsewhere at Canterlot City, The Thin Clergyman is riding on his bike through the countryside. Just then, a tuneful toot is heard and a yellow blur speeds past him. The Thin Clergyman: Oh! The yellow blur is revealed to be a yellow rally car named Ace. He races along the mainland road before turning and winking at the camera. Ace: G'day! (laughs) He then spots the Flying Scotsman ahead and speeds to catch up with him. The title comes up: Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. Ace catches up with the Flying Scotsman. Ace: Excuse me, mate! Flying Scotsman: Huh? Ace: Is this the way to the Island of Sodor?! Flying Scotsman: Yes, but only if you're a railway engine! Ace sees the road leading off at the edge of the mainland. He saw a bent part of the fence nearby and jumps over it, shocking Flying Scotsman Flying Scotsman: Where do you think you're going? Ace: I think I'm going over the railway bridge. Where do you think I'm going? On the other side of the bridge, Sidney is rolling towards it with a goods train when he sees Ace ahead of him Flying Scotsman: (whistles) Look out! Ace: (laughs) Sidney: Ooooooh! Sidney slams on his brakes but Ace tilts on his side and made his way past Sidney Ace: Mind yourself, mate! You don't want to blow a gasket over nothing! (laughs as he speeds away) Meanwhile, ???, ???. :All ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah ::Ah, ah-ahhh ::Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ahhh :Shimmer ::Back in the day, I used to walk these halls ::Acting tough, but all alone ::I needed a friend to lend me a helping hand ::I couldn't do it on my own :All ::We've come so far together ::Got memories to treasure ::I look at you, stories come back to life ::And if I need reminding ::I know where I can find you ::In these pages, you'll last forever ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah ::Ah, ah-ah ::Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ahhhh :Shimmer ::Remember when I, I lost the crown ::You didn't leave me out in the rain ::We still had songs to sing, magic transforming ::Special in every way ::The gems chose us by name :All ::We've come so far together ::Got memories to treasure ::I look at you, stories come back to life ::And if I need reminding ::I know where I can find you ::In these pages, you'll last forever ::Forever, forever :Shimmer ::In these pages, you'll last forever ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer and Rebecca Singleton: Oof! (papers flapping) Rebecca Singleton: Excuse me. Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry. I didn't see you come in. Rebecca Singleton: I've been here for a while. Sunset Shimmer: I didn't realize. Rebecca Singleton: I've been trying to get your attention for, like, half the song. Yoshi: (softly) Ain't she a quiet one? Mordecai: Yeah. And we know some pretty shy people. Am I right? Fluttershy: We do? Who? Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. President of the Yearbook Committee and editor-in-chief. Do you want to join? We could always use extra help. Rebecca Singleton: I'm Rebecca Singleton. Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you. Rebecca Singleton: I've been on the Yearbook Committee all year. Sunset Shimmer: Oh! Um... Rebecca Singleton: We met in ninth-grade English. Sunset Shimmer: And... I was... saying it was nice to meet you then. You didn't let me finish. Rebecca Singleton: Anyway, I counted up all the votes for the yearbook Superlatives. Everyone: (clamoring) Sunset Shimmer: (reading) "Most Likely to Succeed", "Best Smile", "Class Clown." (gasp) Ooh! We won "Best Friends"! Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and me! Pinkie Pie: I always knew I liked you all, but now it's official! In yearbook form! The people have spoken! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, good for Micro Chips. "Most Likely to Invent Cold Fusion". Not a reason to be jealous. Pfft! I'm not! (laughs) Fluttershy: Don't worry, Twilight. We know you're a genius. Rigby: Besides, it's just the yearbook. Everyone: (gasp) Sunset Shimmer: Just the yearbook?! Applejack: (groans) Now ya gone and done it! Sunset Shimmer: The student body has entrusted me with the responsibility of gathering their memories into the pages of this book. In thirty years, we might not remember everything, but we will remember what's in the yearbook. Rainbow Dash: Well, I'm entrusting you not to put us next to "Best Muscles". Every time you close the book, it'll be like we're kissing Bulk Biceps! Rarity: Oh. Uh, why don't we take our picture at the concert on Saturday? Everyone's bound to look adorable. Pinkie Pie: Rock day! I'll make my world-famous fun-in-the-sun cupcakes. (whispers, to Fluttershy) The secret ingredient is edible sunscreen! It's SPF fun-hundred! Fluttershy: Yech. Suddenly, the door opens as ???, ???. Trixie Lulamoon: The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to speak to the yearbook editor immediately! Sunset Shimmer: Unfortunately for me, that's me. What do you want, Trixie? Trixie Lulamoon: Ha! Just as I suspected! I was not voted "Greatest and Most Powerfullest"! Explain yourself! Riku: How should I put this? You didn't win "Greatest and Most Powerful" because it wasn't one of the Superlatives. Trixie Lulamoon: Hmm. Neither was "Biggest Meanie", but that didn't stop you from winning it our freshman year. Applejack: That was different. The whole school voted for her. Pinkie Pie: She was soooooooo mean. Twilight Sparkle: Of course, we all know you've earned the right not to be remembered that way. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks. (to Trixie) We're not having a "Greatest and Powerfullest" Superlative. Sorry. Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, you're the one who'll be sorry, Sunset Shimmer! When you least expect it, I'll have my revenge, and then I'll disappear! Like this! Behold! The Magician's Exit! (poof!) Everyone: (cough) (door handle jiggling) Sunset Shimmer: Allow me. We were actually on our way out. (door unlocks) Trixie Lulamoon: Hmph! Everyone: (laughing) ???, ???. Rebecca Singleton: I'll just finish up... ???, ???. Gmerl: Ooh. Forgot to turn off the lights. ???, ???. Rebecca Singleton: ...in the dark. ???, ???. ---- Alexa Diaz: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Oh no! ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. At the Star Carnival, ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Austin Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ???, ???. Announcer: And now, the moment we've all been waiting for has arrived, let's give an welcoming hello to the Rock Legend, Angus Scattergood! Crowd: (cheering) ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ???, ???. :Scattergood ::???, ???. ---- Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier, ???. ???. Drake: Ah. This is the life. Ivy: ???, ???. Crusher: ???, ???. Zeke: ???, ???. (whistles) Hey, Cubot! where's our smoothies? ???, ???. Cubot: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: See ya, Rob. Amy Rose: It was really nice of you, But I think the mission is kinda dangerous. Mordecai: ???, ???. Rigby: Yeah, At least you tried. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Bye, guy's. ---- The scene then cuts to Robbie arriving at the Station as Sir Topham Hatt came over. Sir Topham Hatt: Ah, Robbie. Thank you for sorting out those fish trucks with Thomas earlier, That was a great help. Robbie Diaz: Not a problem, sir. Always happy to be really useful. And well, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about, sir. I've had an idea. How would you like it, sir, if one of us Data Squad Rangers could be the first people to right round the galaxy?! Sir Topham Hatt: Round the galaxy?! I've never heard of a single person going around the galaxy. Robbie Diaz: Yes, sir. I know, sir. It's probably never been done before. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, well, it would be a marvelous thing if it could be done, Robbie. But I doubt it's that easy. The world's not all one big railway you know. There are oceans to cross, as well as deserts and jungles and mountains. Robbie Diaz: But wouldn't it be marvelous thing, wouldn't it, sir? Sir Topham Hatt: Yes, Robbie, it would. the telephone ringing Oh, bother that telephone. Robbie while going to answer it If you can figure out a way of actually doing it. Robbie Diaz: Yes, sir. Soon, The guard blows his whistle and Robbie left the station Robbie Diaz: I can. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Decca 2: Identification complete. Hello, Ratchet. Ratchet: Decca, voice command lock-down, Delta 512. lock up the inside doors and keep the secret code, 2583. Decca 2: Affirmative. ???, ???. Ratchet: Oh yeah, And lock up the outside doors while you're at it. (yawns) I'm gonna head to bed. Decca 2: Understood. Have a nice night, Ratchet. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Alright, now's my chance. ???, ???. Decca 2: Identification complete. Hello, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Decca, terminate lock-down and open the doors, it's very important for me to look around. Decca 2: What is the secret code? Robbie Diaz: 2583. Decca 2: Affirmative. lock-down terminated. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Wow.... that was easy. (Placing his hands together) Planet Drakonda, here I come, ???, ???. :Voice ::Ah ah, ah ah ::Ah ah, ah ah ::Ah ah, ah ah ah ah :Diaz ::Into the unknown ::Into the unknown ::Into the unknown :Voice ::Ah ah, ah ah :Diaz ::I can hear you, but I won't ::Some look for trouble ::While other's don't ::There's a thousand reasons ::I should go about my day ::And ignore your whispers ::Which I wish would go away, oh oh :Voice ::Ah ah, ah ah :Diaz ::Oh :Voice ::Ah ah, ah ah :Diaz ::You're not a voice ::You're just a ringing in my ear ::And if I heard you, which I don't ::I'm spoken for, I fear ::Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls ::I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls ::I've had my adventure, I don't need something new ::I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you ::Into the unknown ::Into the unknown ::Into the unknown :Voice ::Ah ah, ah ah :Diaz ::Ah :Voice ::Ah ah ah ah, ah, ah :Diaz ::What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake ::Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake? ::Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me? ::Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be? ::Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grow ::Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go ::Into the unknown ::Into the unknown ::Into the unknown :Voice ::Ah ah ah ah ::Ah ah ah ah :Diaz ::Whoa oh oh ::Are you out there? ::Do you know me? ::Can you feel me? ::Can you show me? ::Ah ah ah ah :Voice ::Ah ah ah ah :Diaz ::Ah ah ah ah :Voice ::Ah ah ah ah :Diaz and Voice ::Ah ah ah ah ::Ah ah ah ah ::Ah ah ah ah ::Ah ah ah ah :Diaz (Voice): ::Where are you going? ::Don't leave me alone ::How do I follow you (Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah) ::Into the unknown? (Ah, ah, ah!) ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Woo! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: DK, Della, I know that's you. Della Duck: Aw phooey. ???, ???. Donkey Kong: 'Sup, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Emerl, Gmerl. Gmerl: How did you do that?! Robbie Diaz: And, I assume, Yoshi and Austin. ???, ???. Yoshi: Whoa-oh! All good. Robbie Diaz: What are you guys doing out here? Gmerl: We knew you were up to something. Robbie Diaz: This is all my fault that Eggman knows what we were doing, I have to prove to everyone that I'm more than enough to handle this mission, Gmerl. Donkey Kong: But, Rob, traveling to Planet Drakonda? It's too dangerous. Robbie Diaz: I have to at least warn everyone about Eggman's plan. Della Duck: Well, we're Data Squad Rangers too and we stick together. So, if you're going, we're coming with you. Robbie Diaz: But... I can't ask you to do that. Austin Diaz: You didn't ask, Pop. Yoshi: We volunteered. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, guys. Gmerl: First things first. ???, ???. Donkey Kong: Wow! Yoshi: Robo technology. Cool. Gmerl: According to the map, we're here at the Astro Megaship MK.II, so we should be heading right in front of this very large, tall steel wall. Everyone: Check. ???, ???. ---- Yoshi: I can't believe we did this! I can't believe we did this.... I can't believe we did this! (cheers) ???, ???. Yoshi: Ooooh.... What am I saying!? ???, ???. Donkey Kong: Whoa! Yoshi, calm down! Yoshi: How can I not calm down! Palutena would be so furious if she knew we disobeyed her and left the Command Center with the Astro Megaship MK.II! Gmerl: Nah, that's okay, Yoshi, I mean.... what she doesn't know won't kill her, right? Robbie Diaz: G's right, I'm sure she'll probably understand about this, besides just think, if one of us could be the first human to right round the galaxy, it would be a dream come true. ???, ???. :Diaz ::My heart's beating inside my chest ::My lungs breath in the oxygen ::But i need something more than this ::To keep me alive ::I'm so sick of wasting time ::Live a life like I'm half alive ::I'm done believing these evil lies ::That tell me hopes and dreams have died ::I can feel it in the air tonight ::Way up above these city lights ::There's a higher calling on all over lives ::Let's live to love not just survive :Singers ::Wake up! what are we waiting for? ::We know that we were made for more ::We're not living just 'cause we were born ::There's no doubt about it ::We were born to live (short instrumental) :Singers ::Born to live (short instrumental) :Diaz ::There it goes like a lightning flash ::Seconds pass and don't come back ::Make every moment a memory to last ::Life short it moves to fast ::Each breath is a gift from above ::New mercies for me to receive i become ::Speechless ::See the sun coming up ::Fall to my knees ::Surrender to love :Singers ::Wake up! what are we waiting for? ::We know that we were made for more ::We're not living just 'cause we were born ::There's no doubt about it ::We were born to live :Diaz ::My heart's beating inside my chest ::My lungs breath in the oxygen ::But i know i'm more than this ::What's the point if we just survive? ::Let's come alive :Everyone ::Wake up! what are we waiting for? ::We know that we were made for more ::We're not living just 'cause we were born ::There's no doubt about it ::We were born to live :Singers ::I'm so sick of wasting time ::Live a life like I'm half alive ::I'm done believing these evil lies ::That tell me hopes and dreams have died ::I can feel it in the air tonight :Diaz ::We were born to live ???, ???. ---- scene then cuts to Bertie arriving at Knapford later but find that Thomas wasn't there. Percy whistles as he pulls in. Bertie sees him Bertie: Hello? Have you seen Thomas, Percy? He didn't wait for my passengers today. puffs in, whistling Emily: Thomas? Thomas left Annie and Clarabel in the yard, but I don't know where Robbie went after that. puffs in, looking very angry Gordon: Thomas! Where are Thomas? He coupled fish trucks to the back of the Express today. Just wait until I catch up with him! Fat Controller comes out of his office, having finished his call on the telephone earlier Sir Topham Hatt: Has anybody seen Thomas? I have a goods train I want him to take to Arlesburgh for me. and Percy look at each other worriedly. Bertie looks shocked Bertie: Thomas? Percy: Thomas? Has anyone seen Thomas? Toby: Thomas? (Thomas? Thomas?) :Gordon ::He could have bashed into some buffers :Diesel ::Or dropped down into a mine :Percy ::Or rolled into the ocean 'cuz he passed the danger sign :Rosie: ::He could be stuck inside a tunnel with no steam to move at all :Edward: ::Or crashed into a stationmaster's house Knapford Stationmaster: Right through a wall. :Toby: ::He could've strayed into a woodland on a track that's overgrown :Paxton: ::Or found a secret tunnel to some island that's unknown Sidney: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be an island around here that's unknown? Paxton: What if it was always covered in mist? Sidney: That sounds very mist-erious! :Marion: ::He could be caught up in a landslide :Bill: ::Or have fallen off a bridge :Ben: ::Or tried to climb a mountain :Timothy: ::And be stuck up on a ridge! :James: ::He could've been derailed when he was trying to win a race ::Imprisoned in a Steelworks! :Percy: ::Or be lost in outer space! Sir Topham Hatt: Sir Topham Hatt to major Thomas... come in major Thomas... Stop messing around, you're causing confusion and delay! :James ::He could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! :Henry: ::He could be almost anywhere! :Topham Hatt: ::Oh, where did Thomas go? Percy: We don't know, sir! Sir Topham Hatt: Well, keep looking! :All ::He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? :He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? :He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world Emily: Sir, sir, sir! I found out what happened to Thomas! Sir Topham Hatt: Alright, Emily. Calm down, and tell me slowly. Emily: Thomas went down to the Docks, sir. And... and Carly loaded him onto a ship! Sir Topham Hatt: She did what? But... that means... he could be anywhere in the world! :Topham Hatt ::He could be checking out the pyramids while floating down the Nile ::Or in the outback of Australia with a crocodile ::He could be in Paris, sitting by the Eiffel Tower ::Or chilling in Antarctica... Dowager Hatt: He wouldn't last an hour! :Topham Hatt :: He could be in the Himalayas taking in the mountain air ::Or acting like a tourist in the heart of Time's Square! Percy: Are there tracks there? James: Of course! The subway goes right through it. Percy: You mean he's gone underground? Thomas: Hello! Hello? :Topham Hatt: ::He could be in Rio de Janeiro as the carnvial goes by ::Or out on Easter Islands saying "hi" to a moai Thomas: Hi! Moai Head: Hi :Topham Hatt: ::He could be on an African safari racing a zebra ::Or in Venice on a gondola! Dowager Hatt: Don't be preposterous! He's a tank engine. He can't fit in a gondola! Sir Topham Hatt: Well he could if it was a rather large gondola ::Sir Topham Hatt:] ::He could be wrestling a sumo in a match in Tokyo ::He could be almost anywhere ::Oh, where did Thomas go? Henry: We still don't know, sir! Sir Topham Hatt: Well, we have to find him. He's my number one engine. :All ::He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? ::He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? ::He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world ???, ???. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh Thomas, where could you be? ---- ???, ???. Emerl: Ouch! Jamal: If you're really sorry, go back to wherever it is you came from. Yoshi: What? Della Duck: But we can't go back now. Gmerl: We were told there was a great power on Planet Drakonda, Is it true? Female Helper: Yes. the ground was littered with the bones of those who have tried for it and failed. Jamal: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Well, we're different. We won't fail. ???, ???. Jamal: This is your last warning, Leave Terios. before it's too late. ???, ???. Donkey Kong: Look pal, we don't want any trouble, okay, Our mentor Palutena send us to... Vargas: Palutena?! ???, ???. Vargas: What in the name of mike is going on in here? Male Helper 1: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Yard Manager: It's up to you to get this cargo to San Francisco on time. Yoshi: (gasps) Before them were a lot of trucks and flatbeds scattered in all the sidings in the yard Della Duck: My gosh! That's a awful lot of cargo. Robbie Diaz: But we are really useful rangers! OK, we'll do it! Jamal: Really, but I thought your friend was helping you. Robbie Diaz: Who? You? Suddenly, Noah came up behind him and waves Noah: No, Me. Robbie Diaz: Oh, It's you again. I might have known. Jamal: You know each other? Robbie Diaz: You could say that. Noah: We can take this cargo to the next planet together. Robbie Diaz: (sighs) Fine. Then climb aboard, We need to hurry anyway if we gonna catch up with Eggman. The song We're Friends starts as they loaded the cargo to the the Astro Megaship and went off a town where people wearing colorful headdresses and playing drums dance on each side of them. :Singers ::We're friends! :Diaz ::Anywhere we go ::Seems like you're gonna go there too ::Anything we do ::You're always gonna do that too ::It doesn't really matter where I may be ::I always get this funny feeling that you're following me. Noah: (spoken) But Robbie! :Noah ::Anywhere you go ::I really wanna go with you ::Anything you do ::I'll be there to help you too :Jamal ::Let's stick together we are stronger as two :and Noah ::Let's stick together that's what good friends do! :Singers ::Hey, hey olé ::Hey, hey olé ::Hey, hey olé ::Hey, hey olé ::Olé ::Olé ::Olé ::Olé ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (spoken) Why do you have to be so nice to everyone? Noah: (spoken) I'm just saying hello. But unfortunately, Robbie just roll his eyes in annoyance as they went on their way. The screen fades away in Canterlot City where Spongebob sitting crying in the area between his house and Squidward's house. He lies down face-down and his tears send him up and down off the ground. He goes back to normal crying while sitting, he then bends his top half in towards his bottom half. Patrick walks up, Picks Spongebob up, and pats his back. Patrick Star: There, there, Spongebob. No need to cry. Spongebob Squarepants: (He pops off Patrick's shoulder) Yes, there is, Patrick. Robbie's been gone for two whole days. Patrick Star: Two whole days?! (tears pour out of his eyes like a hose as he begins to wail) Spongebob Squarepants: Oh, why'd he have to run away to the depths in Outer Space?! Patrick: Outer Space! (cries) Spongebob Squarepants: (sniffles, looks at his watch) He won't be back for one more hour, 26 minutes and 47 seconds. Patrick Star: Oh, 47 seconds! (Spongebob and Patrick cry tears in each others faces) I miss Robbie so much. his tentacles, (waves his arms) the way his plays clarinet, his massive nose. (a nose like Squidward's pops onto his face) Spongebob Squarepants: Patrick, that's Squidward. (Patrick's Squidward-like nose disappears) He's not gone, he's right here. He is shown wearing a gardening hat and holding a shovel and holding a flower in one hand and a trowel in the other. He is also digging a hole. He finishes digging the hole and looks at SpongeBob. Squidward Tentacles: No, I'm not. drops the flower into the ground and walks into his home, slamming the door behind him Spongebob Squarepants: I sure do miss that guy. (sniffs) his karate chopping, (karate chops ground) the Command Center over at Cyberspace. And who can forget those ranger powers? (???) After Robbie gets back, we're gonna let him know just how much we miss him. Patrick Star: Is Robbie the one I call Dad? Spongebob Squarepants: No, Patrick, that's your father. But that does give me an idea. We'll throw Robbie the mother of all welcome home parties! Patrick, to Sugarcube Corner! Patrick Star: Wa-hey! So, Spongebob and Patrick ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Twilight Sparkle: Robbie? You just missed him. He was in such a hurry, he didn't even come in. Just dropped this letter and zoomed away! ???, ???. Scootaloo: (reading) "Dear Crusaders, I'll never forget you. You really are every bit as awesome as I'd heard. I'm heading home to tell all the griffons how you did the impossible by getting me my cutie mark. Toodles." ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Wait a second. Master Morpher? ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: He actually got a Master Morpher for the first time in recorded history?! You know what this calls for? A full-scale research project! Sweetie Belle: This makes no sense. Robbie didn't come in and show you the picture? Twilight Sparkle: You have got to get our friends here right away! I have so many questions! Oh, I hope I have enough ink and parchment to document everything! Spike! Guess what just happened! ???, ???. Apple Bloom: Weird. Robbie didn't show Twilight the picture of the Master Morpher like he said he was gonna do? Somethin' in this here applesauce smells kinda fishy. Scootaloo: We'd better find him and find out what's going on. Come on, Crusaders. ---- Dr. Eggman: So, there is a way to talk to other villains! Ushari: Yes. According to Vados, the evil villains appear in fire. Crusher: Well, one little eruption of this here volcano and we'll get plenty of fire! Cheezi: Yeah, right! Chungu: Plenty of it! (all laughing) Commander Drax: Yes. We'll also need Rafiki or Makini's staff. The staff will allow us to speak to Vrak. Janja: We'll go after Makini. One little mandrill's no match for us outsiders. Dr. Eggman: I agree. So the real question is, how do we lure the Red Ranger to the volcano and make him morph? We'll want him to give us a huge source of power, too. One that will make the volcano erupt in flames! Chungu: Ooh, ooh! I know. I know. The Black Ranger powered real big the time we tried to take the Green Ranger! Cheezi: (chuckles) Yeah! And his Darkness was even bigger when we went after his friends. It even made the ground open up! Commander Drax: What? Janja, is this true? Janja: Yeah, yeah. The fur brains are actually right. The Black Rangers Darkness were huge when his friends and allies are threatened! Dr. Eggman: Then that's what we have to do. Target someone Robbie cares about, and bring them here! Janja: Yeah. And then when Robbie morphs, we can bring back a legend! (laughs) ???, ???. :Janja ::Vrak was such a legend ::Though he's long gone, ::His story lives on ::If we bring back that legend ::His big robot smarts, give us a new start ::Yeah, Vrak will help us win, with all his great advice! ::No more playing nice ::no more playing nice! ::Let's bring back a legend ::A legend ::To help our fight ::Let's bring back a legend ::A legend ::Of darkness tonight :Ushari ::No one in the Pride Lands ::Could possibly dream of our big scheme ::They'll all be astounded ::When the Lion Guard's done, and our victory won ::We just need fire and a roar for our surprise ::Then, we'll make Vrak rise ::We will make Vrak rise :and Ushari ::Let's bring back a legend ::A legend ::To help our fight ::Let's bring back a legend ::A legend of darkness tonight Janja: (spoken) Come on, everyone, all together! :clan and Ushari ::Oh! ::Let's bring back a legend ::A legend ::To help our fight ::Let's bring back a legend ::A legend ::Of darkness tonight ::Let's bring back a legend ::A legend ::Of darkness tonight! ???, ???. Ushari: You villains know what to do. I'll be waiting at the top of the volcano for the staff. Janja: You got it, Ushari. Let's go, boys! (laughs) ???, ???. Ushari: No... (groaning) ???, ???. Ushari: Ugh. ???, ???. ---- Cheetor: (on communicator) This is Cheetor. Code one emergency! Rattrap: Well sure like things weren't bad enough, Well what are you done now? Cheetor: A Threatening wars raging in Planet Drakonda, couple of new nasties, plus Eggman himself, they're all my tail! Rattrap: (to himself) Oh, Pussycat, you really know how to tickle my joystick. (to Cheetor) Okay we'll lay up the welcome mat. ???, ???. Rattrap: Decca, auto-guns online. Stand ready for full alert! Decca 2: Affirmative. ???, ???. Rattrap: Yo, Rhinox. uh.. sorry to interrupt your nap, but come... Decca 2: Warning, Unit Rhinox's core consciousness has extended beyond measurable limits, any disturbance will result in permanent loss of spark. Rattrap: Oh sure, now there's some great dreaming for you. ???, ???. Dinobot: what is happening? Asgard is on the alert. Rattrap: Hey uh... Chopperface! (clearing his throat) And where you been? Out saving the universe or something? Dinobot: Possibly yes. ???, ???. Dinobot: Now, what is the emergency? Rattrap: ???, ???. Dinobot: Well then, We must take the fight... to the enemy. ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Commander Drax: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Cheetor! ???, ???. Cheetor: (on communicator) We got a full scale villain attack and the shields are failing! Ratchet: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Rattrap: Oh great. We're all gonna die. Rhinox: It happens, But miracles happen too. let's go! ???, ???. Commander Drax: All Darkonians, open fire! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Who... who are you? ???, ???. Ava: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Ava: Today you're here to continue with your fight for this mission. This session may seem like it's familiar to you, but in a world that is different, one made of dreams... She takes a moment of pause. Ava: You are our hope. Then, Robbie looks surprised and curious. Ava: A war will soon wage in your planet. Those who strive to protect the light will turn their weapons on their allies for the sake of loyalty to their own Unions. To be honest, I don't know how far I can guide you. What you must remember is that anyone can lose themselves to the darkness. However, there will be no winners, everything will be lost. Except, you, Robbie who are the seeds of hope. When the time comes, and there is war, you mustn't fight for power, but instead you must fight with your heart from here to the world outside. This training is to help you fulfill this crucial task. The future is in all your hands... as is the world's light. As Robbie gave a confused look, Ava walks over to him and summons her Keyblade. He holds the handle towards Robbie. Ava: In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking... its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, Robbie... no villain will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love. Soon, Robbie gasps as he stretches out his arm and grabs the handle of Ava's Keyblade, then, she placed her hand on Robbie's chest. Ava: May my heart be your guiding key. Robbie Diaz: You know I do. Of course. Ava noded as she disappears. Robbie Diaz: And I will! With my strength... My ranger strength! ---- Robbie Diaz: (grunts, gasps) Have to go help the others! Yoshi: Go! You've got this, Robbie! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: No. We've got this. Together. ???, ???. ---- Thomas: Yes, Noah, I do! Then Thomas look up to see the huge avalanche above him Thomas: Noah! Look out! Noah starts to reverse Thomas: No, Nia! Go forward! There's a tunnel! You'II be safe! Nia stops, looks at the tunnel and does so. But before she gets there, the avalanche caught her and dragged her down the mountain with it Nia: Oh! Thomas: Nia! Noah screams as she slides down the mountain before ending up dangling over the edge of the cliff Noah: (whimpering) Thomas: Hold on, Noah! I'm coming! Thomas' crew jump out and bring chains to Nia and attach them to the bars of the cage she's trapped in Thomas: Ready? I'm going to pull you up now, OK? Noah: Are you sure, Thomas? Maybe you should wait for help. Thomas: Don't worry, Nia! I'm going to rescue you. I can do this by myself. He slowly begins to pull her up but the cliff crumbles under Nia and she starts to fall, dragging Thomas with her Noah: Thomas! (screams with Thomas) Thomas: I can't hold you! Thomas start slipping towards the cliff. Then he heard a voice yelling from down hill Yong Bao: Hold on! I'm coming! He catches Thomas in the nick of time Yong Bao: I've got you! (strains) Then He push Thomas up to get Nia back up to safe ground Noah: Oh! Thank you! Yong Bao: (laughs) Good thing I came along when I did, Thomas. Thomas and Nia smiles at Yong Bao. ---- Rhinox: Comes... the dawn. Dinobot: And... (his arm falls off) Our doom. ???, ???. Commander Drax: Move out, Darkonians, we've waited a long time for this. But first, let us be close enough to enjoy it. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Dinobot: At least we go... with honor. ???, ???. Commander Drax: Finish it. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Guy: That red light? It's coming from Robbie. Both: It is? Hang in there! ???, ???. Both: Don't give up! ???, ???. Haru: Hey, what's happening? Maki: The power of the light... It's just like what's coming from Robbie. Both: You can do it, Rob! ???, ???. Both: Huh? Guy: This is nuts, Why are you guys covered in fairy dust? ???, ???. Guy: Huh? ???, ???. Maki: Get him, Robbie! Haru: You got this. Maki: Come on, Robbie. Guy: Don't give up! Guy 2: Go get him, first. Guy: That's right, man. Give him heck! ???, ???. Yoshi: Whoa...! Della Duck: Amazing...! Soon enough, A huge energy sphere appears in the sky, similar to the Spirit Bomb and Robbie realizes it's the light from the energy of everyone on Drakonda. Commander Drax: What's that? Caulifla and Kale: (gasp) Goku and Vegeta: (gasp) Robbie Diaz: Energy.... It's flowing in from every living thing in this world. Then, Robbie's omega sword begins to glow from the light. Caulifla: Come on, Kale, let's give Robbie our energy. Kale: Okay, Caulifla. ???, ???. Goku: Quickly, Vegeta, us too. Vegeta: Alright. Soon enough, Goku and Vegeta give their remaining energy to Robbie, powering him up even further. Commander Drax: Huh? Robbie Diaz: I can feel it. Keep it coming, you guys. Share your power with me! Commander Drax: I don't care how much energy you collect, It will never compete against me! As Drax was about to attack him, Robbie evades and takes to the air. Robbie Diaz: Here we go, everyone, We'll defeat Drax for good! ???, he absorbed the energy sphere and empowers his sword into a stronger form, resembling a large cleaver as Robbie then fights Commander Drax. Commander Drax: No! you're a mere human! Robbie Diaz: It's not about tyrants and humans! You don't believe in anything but yourself, and we won't let you win! ???, ???. Commander Drax: But I don't understand how could it be this strong...! it feels chaotic...! So many different energies melted together!? Robbie Diaz: This is the power of heroes fighting for eachother... The power of believing in something bigger than just you!? Commander Drax: Insolence! ???, ???. Commander Drax: How dare you... Strike me!? And retaliating against my judgement! ???, Robbie stabs Drax with his sword before cleaving him in two. Robbie Diaz: I don't give a crud about you or your so-called judgement! Commander Drax: But how? This can't be! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (panting) Commander Drax: A righteous ruler of this planet, defeated by a mortal. It's sacrilege.. It cannot be... ???, With the death of the corrupted Drax, Planet Drakonda was now at peace once again. Robbie Diaz: (exhales) Power down. ???, ???. Caulifla: Nice work. ???, ???. Goku: (laughs) You got him. Robbie Diaz: Yeah. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: We all did. Thanks, Ava. Goku: Hm? ???, Austin and the others arrive from the Astro Megaship. Austin Diaz: Pop! Robbie Diaz: Austin! ???, ???. Austin Diaz: You really won? It's really over? Robbie Diaz: Yeah. ???, ???. Callie Jones: That was amazing, Robbie. I wish our friends were here. They would've been so proud of you. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Cal. Goku: I've gotta say, I've never seen a Spirit Bomb in a sword before. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: It was the power we needed. All of us, together. Standing, and fighting, as one. ???, ???. ---- Later, the Chinese diesel uses a breakdown crane to lift Nia back onto the tracks. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Noah. I should never have tried to rescue you by myself. That was really dangerous. I needed help. Noah: Everybody needs help sometimes, Thomas. Even me. And we're all safe now. Yoshi: Yep, thanks to our friends, especially Yong Bao. Yong Bao: I still can't believe how close that was. You really gave me a fright, Robbie. Let's never do that again! OK? (chuckles) Robbie Diaz: Fine with me, Yong Bao. Donkey Kong: Yeah, to be honest... we're just glad you're bigger and stronger than we are. Noah: We are bigger and stronger too, Robbie, when we stay together. Yong Bao: So where are you going now, Robbie? thinks then as he about to say something, Nia speaks Donkey Kong: Back to our home planet, Earth! And then Robbie will be the first human being to go all the way around the galaxy! Gmerl: No, DK, we all will be! Yong Bao: If you want to go to Earth, you have to go west through Terios and Pluto. Yoshi: So, Pluto must be the last continent on your route, you guys. Robbie and his team: Planet number 9! Robbie Diaz: Ha-ha! (toots) Thanks, Yong Bao! Noah: Bye! Yong Bao: Go safely now! Bye! The song "We're Friends Reprise" starts as the Astro Megaship heads off towards the sky and through the atmosphere. :and his friends ::We're friends ::We're friends ::We're friends ::We're friends ::We're friends! The scene changes to Outer Space where Robbie and his team were crossing through the Galaxy. :Diaz ::Anywhere I go ::I hope you gonna go there too ::Anything I do ::Please won't you come and do it too :Noah ::It doesn't really matter where we may be ::It makes me really happy knowing that you'll be there with me Gmerl: Without a doubt! :and his friends ::We're friends ::We're friends ::We're friends ::We're friends ::We're friends! ???, ???. :Singers ::Hey, hey, hooray ::Hey, hey, hooray ::Hey, hey, hooray ::Hey, hey, hooray ::Hooray, hooray Fu: Hello? Yes, it is. Robbie? In Outer Space!? Back to Earth!? Thank you! (laughs) Yes! He caught himself in laughing with joy and took off to let everyone know as the scene then changes to Robbie and everyone else still singing as they went through Pluto. As they've reached the Bridge where Canterlot City, suddenly, Noah saw that Robbie looked so sad. Noah: What's wrong, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: On the other side of that bridge is Canterlot City, Noah. And when we get there, we'll be home again. But I guess that means that you'll have to go home again too. Noah: (sighs) That's not so easy for me, Robbie. The planet I used to lived in isn't even there any more. Austin Diaz: It isn't? Noah: No, Austin. I don't really have a home to go back to. Emerl: You don't? Noah sadly shook her head. Yoshi: Oh, Noah. we're so sorry. Della Duck: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. If you like, I could ask Digit to teleport you to, ???, ???. ???, ???. Gmerl: But that means you can come and stay at the Command Center with our friends, I'm sure Palutena won't mind. she loves having new people to help out at Cyberspace! Donkey Kong: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Come on, Noah! Welcome to Canterlot City! Noah: I'm coming! ???, ???. :Nina ::I'm on my way home ::To the middle of the sea ::There's an island lullaby ::That is calling out to me ::I'm on my way home ::My pacific paradise ::Blue water clears my face ::And the mountains touch the sky :Rich ::My big family waits for me :Scott ::In a house in the shade of a mango tree :Rich ::I'm gonna make my tu-tu smile :Scott ::Spend the night on this beautiful isle :Dave ::See the highest mountain-top :Smitty ::Right there below your feet :Dave ::The fish in the clear blue waters :Smitty ::How'd that apple taste so sweet? :Kong ::I see sea-birds flying high :Gmerl ::See turtles splash below :Emerl ::All the island girls & boys Yoshi: (spoken) Shout "Aloha!" Everyone: Aloha! :Diaz ::Waves dancin' in the moonlight :Duck ::Gentle breeze across the sand :Diaz ::Hear a song in the leaves of the orange trees :Noah ::That sing a lullaby to you and me! ???, ???. :Nina ::Ecoo hoo a may ::EE comoo wana ::Ay kay lay mo Hawaii ::EE layee ah hoo wi ee nay :Movers and Nina ::On my way ???, ???. ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Party Streamers? Check. Team members? Data Squad Team: Check! Twilight Sparkle: Seconds to Robbie's party? Check. Perfect! They're a little behind schedule, but if they get on the road in the next 37 seconds, they'll make it just in time for us to go on stage for Robbie's welcome home party. Data Squad Team: (cheer) ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, have you mange to get everything ready? Spongebob Squarepants: You bet, Twilight, In fact, we've readied this place for Robbie's arrival, which should be about... (He looks at his watch) ...Whoo, right now! Soon enough, the finale of We're Friends reprise plays as Robbie and everyone approached Canterlot High School. Yoshi: Hey guys! Look! Robbie Diaz: Huh? Soon enough, Alice, the others, the students and a crowd of people have gathered outside of Canterlot High School with a banner saying WELCOME HOME, RED RANGER hanging on the school to welcome Robbie and the others home. As everyone cheered as confetti were launched into the air. Yoshi: Wow! This is so awesome! Gmerl: I second that too. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Hey guys... you missed me? Serena: Robbie! Alice Diaz: Dad! Austin! ???, ???. Data Squad Team: (cheering) Yoshi: Yeah! the whole teams back! Twilight Sparkle: We're so sorry. Robbie Diaz: It's okay, Twilight, I'm sorry too. Sunset Shimmer: We're just glad to have you all back. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Uh... Rob, what's with the weird getup? Robbie Diaz: Huh? (looking down) Oh yeah, these clothes were from the king's maidens back at Asgard, they were kind enough to let me have this. Rarity: (gasping with excitement) It's gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous! Donkey Kong: (laughs alittle) You thought the clothes look good, check these out. Yoshi: (laughing) Ta-da! ???, ???. Rarity: (mumbles incoherently) There are no words! Applejack: Focus, Rarity. We're here to celebrate Robbie's welcome home party, not admire the outfits. Rainbow Dash: Eh, I don't see what the big deal is. Just looks like another old pair of clothes to me. Rarity: A– p– guh! Another old...! Have you lost your mind? Look at the magni... Applejack and Rainbow Dash: (laughing) Rarity: Very funny. ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: Robbie! You were gone so long, we thought you were never going to come home! Vanilla "Vanna" Marvo: Even I missed you, Robbie, welcome back. Christopher "Chris" Sterling: ???, ???. Geronimo Stilton: Congratulations, Robbie, welcome home. (looks at Noah) Oh, and who might this be? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Geronimo! this is our new friend, Noah. We wouldn't have have made it without her. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Noah! Sora: Hello. Krystal: Welcome to Canterlot City. Noah: Thank you and hello to all of you too! Robbie Diaz: Noah is going to be staying here with us! I just need to speak to Palutena. Lady Palutena: That won't be necessary, Robbie. ???, ???. Lady Palutena: ???, ???. Emerl: Listen, Palutena, we're sorry you had to see us fighting against Drax like that. Lady Palutena: That's all right, Emerl. Anybody can get swept up in the excitement of the expedition. Twilight Sparkle: It's important to remember that the friendship is always more important than the expedition. Lady Palutena: Exactly, Twilight. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: But.... there's one thing that I don't get... ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: I literally have disobeyed your warning about the mission... and... we manage to keep the universe intact, but then.... we came back just as we defeated Drax.... You guy's aren't actually mad, even just a little? Sora: Not at all. You say that you weren't capable, but you certainly pack a really big punch against Drax. You said that you'd show us that you were ready and you weren't wrong. Then, everyone else and Robbie were speechless. Sora: Actually, the hurt that Palutena just felt... was more than that. ???, ???. Sora: Sure, it might have hurt while you were fighting, but she sensed a different kind of hurt from you. It was kind of like... an intense, sharp pain. But it... felt sort of familiar, almost like it was your own. As if we'd been connected, like right then we shared the same hurt. If somehow, it brings us closer to people in that kind of way... (chuckles) then carrying around a little hurt can't be all that bad. ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: What's wrong? ???, ???. Donkey Kong: Actually, we have a confession to make, we are happy to be back home, but... we're also quite ashamed. Yoshi: Yeah, When we first traveled to many different places and planets, we only wanted to be great travelers, but we kinda forget little things... awkward hellos, saying the wrong thing, literally any public speaking... Twilight Sparkle: I've had plenty of awkward moments I wish I could erase, too. Gmerl: But it's no excuse. Robbie was so used to going solo that we got completely carried away. Robbie Diaz: (sighing) Yeah... but, I should have listened to you when you said the mission was to dangerous.... See, I guess I thought I was smart enough to do everything on my own... that I didn't need you.... But I was wrong, I'm sorry for everything. Sunset Shimmer: It's okay. we're sorry, too. I may have stopped being mean, but a Great and Powerful ranger friend helped me realize I still wasn't very nice to anybody. Everyone matters, Robbie. No matter how insignificant or invisible they feel. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Sunset, I'll never forget that again. Amy Rose: Good to hear, but... just no more crazy stunts. Mordecai (to Amy): People always do crazy things when they're rangers. ???, everyone just chuckled as the Movers come to see everyone with bags of fruits. Yoshi: (Looking at the Movers) Hey guys, Look! (pointing) Gmerl: It's the Movers! The Mover: Hey, Robbie! Rich: Hey, Robbie, Robbie, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Movers. Nina: Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Hey, Nina. Sure enough, Nina came towards Robbie and gave a friendly hug. Nina: We're so glad you're back! Yoshi: So are we. ???, ???. Warehouse Mouse: Smitty, Smitty, Smitty, Smitty! Smitty: Little buddy! You did a great job helping Nina and everyone decorate. Warehouse Mouse: Mmm-hmm! Nina: He sure did, we just did the best we could with whatever we had available. Warehouse Mouse: Yeah. (chuckles) Gmerl: Well, uh.. Rob and all of us learned a little something about that today, too. Donkey Kong: You said it, G. Yoshi: We sure did. Emerl: Yeah. Nina: Well, I'm so glad to see all these bananas and coconuts and pineapples you guys brought back! (lifting one finger) Excuse me. ???, ???. Nina: Tropical smoothies coming right up, everyone! Everyone: (cheering) The Movers: Smoothie time! ???, ???. Nina: Thanks, guys. you really saved the day. I hope it wasn't too much trouble? Robbie Diaz: Nope, everything was just fine, Nina. Yoshi: Yep, trouble isn't in our ranger way. (to the movers) Right, Movers? ???, ???. The Movers: Nah! ???, ???. ---- Sunset Shimmer: (voiceover) Dear Tommy Oliver, you can add a new ending to the archives. Commander Drax is no more. ???, ???. Vice Principal Luna: No student parking in the faculty lot. ???, door opens... Sunset Shimmer: (voiceover) Thank you for your help, Give our best to Nadira and, of course, thank our second-best teacher Principal Ransik. Make sure he knows you're kidding when you say that, though. I'm happy to say that Robbie made us proud when he got the Master Morpher and came home, so everything is back how it used to be. ???, ???. Trixie Lulamoon: I demand to speak to the yearbook president! How did this get in here? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: A Data Squad Ranger never reveals his secrets. ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: (voiceover) Well, not exactly how it used to be. ???, ???. Callie Jones: I've got a special delivery for Best Gardener! ???, ???. Rebecca Singleton: I love it. Thanks, Callie. Callie Jones: You're welcome, anytime. ???, ???. Equestria Girls: (chattering) (drone beeping) ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: (groans) Oh, come on! Seriously?! ???, ???. ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Faster, you idiots! Faster! Put your backsides into it. Orbot: Technically we don't have backsides, boss. Dr. Eggman: I don't care! Just push. We have to hurry. I already have my revenge planned out, and next time I will not fail! Orbot: Of course you won't boss. Of course you won't. On the bright side, a certain someone got their voice back. Cubot: I feel like my old self. All I want to do is talk talk talk. Hey, remember when we were chasing all the little alien guys? What's up with those guys anyway? They sure were funny looking. Hahaha. Smelled good, though. Dr. Eggman: Ugh, what I wouldn't give for the maddening silence of space right about now. Cubot: Oh, I wish we had some of that sushi. Bummer we didn't bring any with us. Not that we could eat it since we're robots, but we could have looked at it. I love looking at stuff. I love stuff! The fireworks show at the end was great. Hey, how did you get all that stuff to blow up like that? Loved it! By the way, did we destroy Sonic this time? Duh, sorry, dumb question. We never destroy Sonic! Hey, where are we going... Ohhhhh look at that star... oh, and that one... and that one... and that one... that one's nice... oh look at that! ???, ???. The End